Midnight Pleasure
by Ziinect
Summary: Todo a partir de una historia de horror... ¿Que hallaran nuestras protagonistas al ir a la "Casa de la colina"?...


**Ziinect: hago presencia de mi…**

_**Disclaimer:Diabolik lovers no es de mi propiedad.**_

* * *

**Narra Ziah**

_Mire la dirección que se mostraba en el papel, antes de volver a mirar las rejas del lugar que ahora, seria mi hogar…_

_-Sakamaki eh?...- di un largo suspiro y cuando junte el valor de llamar a la puerta, un pequeño con un oso entre sus brazos abrió sin que yo siquiera llamara a la puerta._

_-Teddy, nos han traido la cena…- el sonreí de una forma… psicótica?_

_-Emm no, soy Ziah, mucho gusto, viviré con ustedes desde hoy… como te llamas?-_

_-No me eh equivocado… Soy Kanato…- ¿a que se refiere con "no me eh equivocado?"…_

_-Por cierto yo-me voltee para buscar algo en mi maleta y cuando volvi a voltearme para verlo ya no estaba- uh?- mire hacia todos lados pero no había rastros del chico de cabellos morados…Entre a la gran mansión puesto que pensé el niño estaría allí, pero no, aunque, el interior del lugar era simplemente hermoso, algo tétrico, pero tenia su encanto,camine hasta quedar al fente de una gran escalera, y sentí como alguien me observaba, por lo que me voltee y a solo centímetros estaba el rostro de un chico de ojos verdes y cabellos castaño con tonalidades rojas._

_-Panqueque.-_

_-E-eh?-_

_-Si, un panqueque con patas- el me miro y sonrio de una forma sarcástica_

_-c-como que panqueque?- mire mis pechos y si bien no eran muy grandes, tampoco era plana…_

_-tsck, soy Ayato, pero puedes llamarme "Majestad"-_

_-Nunca hare eso.- desvie mi mirada y cruze mis brazos, el tomo mi mentón e iso que enfocara mis ojos en los de el_

_-Yo creo que si lo haras.- lamio mi labio inferior y desaparecio como si de una ilusion se tratase_

_-IDIOTA!- grite y en eso un rubio de ojos azules se levanto del sofá_

_-Eres muy ruidosa… Muy ruidosa…-se acerco a mi y me miro con un deje de odio_

_-y-yo lo siento…-_

_-Debes ser Ziah… Soy Shuu, el mayor de los hermanos… Bienvenida.- luego de decir eso comenzó a subir la escalera.-no piensas venir a ver tu cuarto?- shuu sonaba molesto_

_-S-si d-disculpe Shuu-san- tome mis maletas y comenze a correr por la escalera intentando llegar hasta donde estaba shuu._

_-Bien, aquí esta tu cuarto- el se paro junto a una puerta blanca y cuando yo abri vi mi cuarto, una cama redonda con las mantas azules y almohadones blancos, un tocador con algunos perfumes y un cepillo, y maquillaje, había un pequeño sofá blanco y al lado de ella había una lámpara d epie , en la apred había un librero, y justo al lado de mi cama había un espejo de marco blanco que estaba aprado contra la pared, un armario blanco y el piso era de madera y tenia una alfombra celeste frente al sillón._

_-Hola, soy Reiji.- un joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos carmesí se paro junto a la puerta_

_-Hola Reiji-sama, soy Ziah, cuida de mi profavor-le sonreí_

_-Ser aun placer.- luego de decir eso el chico se fue_

_-Creo que me dare una ducha…- tome mi toalla y un cambio de ropa y me dirigi al baño, toque la puerta y como nadie contesto entre al lugar, me despoje d emi ropa y solte milargo y lacio cabello negro, este llegaba a mis rodillas, yo tenia ojos celestes y piel blanca, abri el agua de la ducha, y me meti, me comenze a bañar, y cuando estuve lista Sali de allí, me puse mi ropa que constaba con una falda unas medias que llegaban a mis muslos y una blusa azul, me puse mis pantuflas y luego de cepillar mi cabello Sali del baño me voltee a cerrar la puerta, y cuando me volvi vi otro apr de ojos verdes esta ves pertenecientes a un pelirrojo_

_-Bitch-chan…- el sonrio de lado_

_-C-como?- lo aparte d emi pues estaba muy cerca_

_-Jajajaja, Bitch-chan no te preocupes, no te lastimare…-se acerco a mi oído..-aun…- sonrio y luego se fue_

_-Q-quien te crees que eres?!-_

_-Soy Raito.-_

_Pedazo de idiota quien se creía que era?!..._

_-Teddy… Mira a nuestra cena, huele tan bien luego de la ducha no crees?...- el niñito de cabellos morados seguía hablando con el osito_

_-…-_

_-Kanato… No fastidies a la joven.- este era un peliblanco de ojos carmesí_

_-Pero Teddy y yo estamos hambriento Subaru-onisan.-_

_-Comeran mas tarde.-_

_-…- yo me voltee y me fui a mi recamara donde me recosté y cerre mis ojos, que estaba pasando aquí?... tantas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza en estos momentos…_

_Me quede dormida, y al cabo de un tiempo desperté ya que me sentí muy observada, las luces estaban apagadas y al abrir mis ojos, vi como 6 miradas de distintos colores brillaban en la oscuridad, viendome con hambre, solo atine a gritar, mas sin embargo luego oi unas risas…_

_Fin pov Ziah…_

* * *

-Y esa es la historia de como los vampiros se comieron a Ziah…- una joven de cabellos largos y rubios con un largo que llegaban a los tobillos de la joven les contaba la historia a sus amigas.

-N-no seas mentirosa!- dijo una castaña

-No miento rocio… es mas, dicen que los vampiros viven en la mansión de la colina

-S-s-solo trata de asustarnos…-Laura abrazaba su almuhada

-No me asustaras tan fácilmente.- dijo Evelyn

-Jajajajja, tontas!- esa era Shake

-Vamos niñas es solo un cuento…- Bianka intentaba calmarlas

-Jajajja, bien, iremos a ver luego entonces!.- Antonella que ideas tienes?!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ziinect: primer capitulo les agrado?, esperen el segundo entonces…**


End file.
